Sex and Love
by GilliesBitch
Summary: Beck and Jade are invited to join a very famous tv show. And they are, of course, sharing a lot of their personal lives.


Hey, guys! I've just decided to publish this story. It's gonna be a short fanfic, I hope y'all enjoy it. Please, review it and tell me what you think. If there are any typos, I'm sorry. Also, english is not my first language.

.

.

.

.

There is a tv show called "Sex and Love" and it's about, as the title says, sex and love. It's also about problems women suffer in the society, and how LGBTQ+ people desserve better.

It's a very famous tv show, everyone loves it, it's funny and important, it educates people, which is also very important.

It's Monday, when Beck receives a call from his agent.

"Beck!" His agente, Carter, said when the canadian reached the phone.

"Sup, Carter." He answered.

"So, you know that tv show called 'love and sex', right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well... Jade and you were invited to join them for the next episode. You should shoot it on Wednesday so it airs on the next week, on Thursday. What do you think about it?" Beck holds his breath, he thought it was a good idea, but didn't know if Jade would like the idea.

"I'm gonna talk to Jade. I'll tell you as soon as we discuss about it."

"Ok! Talk to you later" Carter replied.

"Talk to you" Beck hang up the phone and went to his bedroom to find his wife, Jade West-Oliver.

When he got there, he found her laying down in their bed, watching a random cartoon with their children, who were all laying dow with her.

"Hello, dad!" Said Benjamin, the 8 year old boy who was laying down on his belly, watching the tv.

"Hey, Ben" He said running his fingers through the boy's hair. He got closer to his wife and kissed her lips. "Hey, babe"

"Hey" She replied, now, focusing on him.

"We gotta talk"

"Has anything happened?" She asked worried.

"No, just na opportunity to be part of a very funny tv show" He answered.

She looked confused for a second, he noticed.

He smiled at her and kissed her lips again.

"The both of us. When the kids fall asleep, we talk about it" She nodded and kissed his lips.

He went to the kitchen, but before doing so, he kissed the head of his three kids, Benjamin and the four years old twins, Callie – Calista and Mandy – Amanda.

When the kids were asleep, hours later, Beck and Jade were making out in their bed. He was leaving kisses on her neck and she was moaning.

"Do you wanna have sex?" She asked biting his lobe.

"Yeah, but first... talking about sex..."

"Do you really wanna talk right now?" She asked him confused.

"Yeah, no, actually, yeah...but..." he sighed frustated, she just smirked. "I really want to have sex with you, but we need to talk first, because you know our sex is amazing and it's gonna take a while." She just grinned proudly.

"Okay, so..." She stared at him. "What do you wanna talk about?"

"So, do you know that tv show called 'sex and love'? It's really famous."

"Yeah, yeah, what about it?" She asked frustrated, damn, she only wanted to feel him inside of her.

"They invited us to join one of their episodes, Carter said they contacted him and asked both of us to be there. We should shoot it on Wednesday, so it could air on the next Thursday.

"Ummmmm..." Jade murmured, touching Beck's arms with her fingers.

"What do you think about it, babe?" He was still laying down on top of her and staring into her blue eyes.

"I don't know..." The light brown haired woman said unsure.

"Why don't you know?"

"What about the kids?"

"What about them?" Beck was clearly confused.

"What if they watch it and see us talking about sex?" Well, Jade was really worried about it.

"Well, we won't let them watch it until they are old enough. I really think it's a good idea. It's gonna be fun." He started rubbing her leg under her pajamas.

Jade sighed.

"Okay, okay." She laughed. "Call Carter in the morning and tell him we are in."

Then, she got on top of him and they started kissing. Soon enough, all their clothes were on the floor.

He kissed her neck again, making her moan. She then, sat on his lap and he ran his hands on her chest, giving her chills. She really loved the way his hands felt on her boobs.

"I love you." He said, kissing her lips when she lowered her body on him.

"I love you, too." She said getting on her knees, still on top of him.

She felt she was already wet and ready for him.

"Come here..." Beck whispered on her ear.

And with these words, she lowered herself and felt him inside her. Leaving everything black with pure bliss.

In the next morning, Beck calls his agent and say they are in.

A day later, Beck and Jade are at the studio, ready to start shooting.

"Mr Oliver, Mrs. Oliver. You go in three minutes." Said a woman, coming into the backstage.

"Let's go, babe." Beck said, getting her hand in his.

"Let's go"

Beck and Jade walked a few feet until they stopped behind a wall, where they were supposed to turn a corner when they hear their names. He looked at her and kissed her lips softly.

"Ready to talk about sex?" She asked laughing.

"No, but I'm ready to have it tonight."

"Dirty... I like it." He smiled and then, they hear their names getting called.


End file.
